


Supernatural Sister!Reader One Shots

by ThorinBilbo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Protective Winchester Bros, F/F, F/M, Funny, M/M, Multi, Sister Imagines, Y/N is BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorinBilbo/pseuds/ThorinBilbo
Summary: - These one shots surround the television series Supernatural with the reader being the younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester. She will always be around two years younger than Sam and six years younger than Dean, unless specified otherwise. I do take requests; feel free to leave any in the comments. -
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader, Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Crowley/Reader, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Dean Winchester/Sister!Reader, Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Reader, Gabriel/You, John Winchester/Daughter!Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/reader, Sam Winchester/Crowley, Sam Winchester/Gabriel, Sam Winchester/sister!Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Homecoming?

**_Summary \- _ ** _Y/N brings her first boyfriend home and has to face the terrifying wrath of her older brothers and single father._

_**Pairings** \- Dean Winchester x Sister!Reader , Sam Winchester x Sister!Reader , John Winchester x Daughter!Reader_

_**Word Count** \- 2,891 words_

* * *

It was her very first homecoming. When she was a freshman, she didn't get to go. For one thing, she and Sam were set on research for Dean and their father. For another, nobody asked her to go because she was the weird new girl that had a throwing knife in her book bag after that nasty cheerleader Henrietta Marycomb thumbed through it in the girls' locker room after gym. Y/N easily took care of that situation, however, when she took one of the spiders near her motel room and slyly slipped it onto her lunch tray the next day.

But everything was going to be different for her sophomore year. It was a new school, so she wasn't known as the scary new kid with knives and spiders. She actually had a handful of friends, and she knew they would stay there until Christmas since her father had a lead that would keep him busy for a good few months. She also finally had someone ask her. James Cleese was her friend from Geometry. He was a junior, only one year older than her, and he was probably the cutest boy she'd ever met. He was tall and lean, his legs muscled from being on the varsity soccer team. He had messy brown hair that fell over his forehead, constantly tempting Y/N at running her fingers through it. He had the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen, which he often used on her at lunch when he wanted her milk carton. He constantly talked about soccer games and Harry Potter. Overall, he was a great guy, and he had asked her in the sweetest yet corniest way possible.

Their friend group consisted of four people, including himself and Y/N. The other two were Jane Collins and Elyse Porter. He had convinced them to wear custom t-shirts that had the question stitched on the front and answer choices on the back. After handing her a check mark with a slip of tape across the top, she had put it on the shirt that read yes before squealing in delight as he pulled her into his arms and spun her around. It was what almost every high school kid wanted from a date. It was sickeningly romantic, and Y/N couldn't wait to go with him. 

Unfortunately, the step after accepting his invitation was notifying her brothers and father, which she forgot to do until the day James was supposed to retrieve her. Sam and Dean had to have known homecoming was coming up. At least Sam should have known since Dean had graduated that year prior, but he was always excited for the big dances and football games, even if they rarely got to attend due to their shabby attendance record. 

As for Sam, he was keen on spending his senior year with his nose behind a book; Y/N was sure he wasn't even aware that it was October. Either way, neither her brothers nor her busy father knew that she'd be attending the Homecoming dance with a boy they'd never met. And she truly intended to tell them, but every time she tried they were either busy with a case her father was stuck on or arguing about some stupid football team. Besides, Y/N had no idea how they would react. 

Dean and Sam were always relatively protective over their baby sister, but that was with hunts and monsters. The thought of boys(or girls) never really crossed their mind because they figured Y/N was never interested in dating. It never bothered to occur to them that, perhaps, Y/N would be open to seeing other people that weren't her brothers teasing her or her father playfully ruffling her hair as he wandered to the fridge to get another drink. This would be a rather dramatic wake up call. No warning. No foreshadowing. Just a boy appearing at their door in a cheap outfit with a flower in his tightly clutched hand. 

James didn't question the fact Y/N lived in a motel. He didn't really care where she lived, and for that she was grateful. Most people would make fun of her, and they have. 

Anyway, the night approached for the dance. Y/N had managed to use up all her allowance for a cheap purple gown that fell down to her knees. A pair of nice sandals would suffice for her shoes for the night. She wouldn't be caught dead in heels. She'd fall right on her face, she was sure. She had spent over two hours in the bathroom getting ready, putting on little make up to make her eyes pop along with a little lip gloss that Jane let her borrow. Her father was asleep on the arm chair, so he didn't notice. Dean was watching television and Sam was content on one of the beds with a book pulled open on his lap. They didn't bother to check in on their sister, figuring she was just taking a shower. But Dean really had to use the restroom, so now he was pounding annoyingly on the thin wood. 

"Y/N! C'mon! I ain't goin' outside!" he called for the fifth time, not taking no for an answer again. Y/N was attempting to curl her hair, but the cheap iron didn't want to work with her. Eventually she just decided to pin it back, smoothing out any bumps and checking her face for any blemishes or stray marks from the mascara she had used. She looked very pretty. Swelling with confidence, she unlocked the bathroom door and opened it wide, scowling up at her brother. 

"You're so whiny," she insulted, stepping around him toward her duffel bag that contained the small purse she wanted to take to the dance. 

"Woah, woah, woah," Dean said, forgetting all about his need for the bathroom. "Why are you so dolled up?"

From the bed, Sam looked up. He eyed his sister in surprise. She normally wore flannel and skinny jeans; basically anything that had her ready to fight was her sense of style. He rarely saw her in anything remotely feminine. His eyebrows creased, closing the book and inching his way out of bed as though he was going to inspect Y/N closer. 

"Is that make-up?" he asked.

"Yes," Y/N said hesitantly. This was going to come out sooner or later. "I'm going to the homecoming dance tonight."

"You've practically got nothing on. The hell do you think you're doing wearing something so short?" Dean snorted. "Wait a minute, since when were dances your thing?"

"Since I was asked?" Y/N replied sarcastically. "And you can't even see my thighs. I'm not exactly dressed like a flapper." 

"Wait, you were asked to the dance?" Sam asked, looking thoroughly surprised. How could he not know about this? They attended the same school! Granted, she stuck with the sophomores and juniors while he was perfectly fine by himself in the library, but that kind of news normally spread like wildfire, especially in a small town school like theirs. "By who?"

"James Cleese. You don't know him. He's a friend from my math class," Y/N shrugged it off, hoping if she played it off as though it weren't a big deal, they'd do the same. Clearly she didn't know her brothers as well as she thought because now they were rounding on her like two mother hens. Sam was fussing over the amount of mascara she was wearing and Dean was adamant that she not go out at all unless she had something to cover her shoulders with. Their father snoozed on, completely unaware of what was happening with his three children. They were only interrupted by a knock at the door. Their father stirred, opening his eyes groggily and looking over the top of his chair. 

"Who's there?" he grunted, suddenly alert. "Who the hell knows we're here?"

"Daddy, it's my friend," Y/N supplied with ease, sending him a calm smile. That didn't work since he was now a third witness to her appearance. He shot out of his chair, suddenly clutching his right hip where his trusty gun sat. "Dad, no! It's just James. He's here to pick me up. He's a really nice boy, you'd like him! You'd all like him! Let me just get the do-"

Her father didn't listen, instead marching right over to the door and unlocking it aggressively and yanking it open. James stood there awkwardly, for once not wearing his cheesy grin he used on Y/N constantly. He had on a nice button up with a navy blue tie neatly laid over his chest. He held onto a lily in his right hand, his left held up as though he were going to knock again. 

"Uh, hi," he greeted. "You must be Y/N's father. I'm James, sir. James Cleese." He thrust out a hand for John to shake, but he just stared down at it before slamming the door in his face. 

"Dad!" Y/N hissed, pushing past her brothers and getting to the door, quickly pulling it back open. "James, you just wait here!"

"O-Okay. Is everything alr-" She slammed the door back in his face and whipped around to face the three men, all of which had completely forgotten what they were previously doing, instead shocked over what Y/N was now putting them through. She wasn't supposed to be interested in boys yet. That was supposed to be a foreign concept to her. She still needed to think they had cooties, but here she was dressed really nice with her hair pinned back and make-up really bringing out the beautiful details in her now hostile face as she looked at them. 

"Alright, so I didn't say anything. But it's because I knew this was exactly what was going to happen!" she snarled, pointing an accusing finger in their direction.

"I'm sorry, can someone clue me in on what the hell is going on? Why are you dressed like that? Why the hell is there a boy with a flower on my doorstep?" John demanded. 

"Y/N got asked to the homecoming, Dad," Sam explained hastily. 

"And she's not going," Dean added.

" _Excuse me?_ " Y/N scoffed, completely offended. 

"We don't even know this kid. For all we know, he could be some dick wanting to lose his V-card to the nice girl that blew into town unexpectedly." Dean scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"Right, because he really seemed like the type! Dean, he's my friend. I know him. Really, I do. I know it's hard to believe I have a life outside of the three of you, but I do!" Y/N said. "Daddy, I promise you. He is so nice. He likes me. He really does. He plays soccer, he's okay at math, and he's really funny! He likes all those stupid old sitcoms that you like!"

John shook his head. "I dunno. This is the first I'm even hearing of this. Why the hell would you wait for the day of?"

"Like I said, I knew you guys would react like this."

"What, like reasonable family? Look, I know you're living in that little fantasy in your head. You want to believe this guy is good through and through, but let me give you a tour behind the curtain. All men are assholes. All of us." Sam looked slightly offended at that, but he didn't say anything. But that seemed to be the last straw for their sister.

Y/N grit her teeth, fighting off the urge to kick off her sandals and beat the living hell out of her elder brother. "Actually, he's a nice boy that's my friend that wanted to go to the dance with me, alright? You know, that's so unfair! None of us bat an eye when you go home with a girl or when Sammy talks to a girl when he's not nose-banging whatever law book he's managed to find! And I'm not even being inappropriate; it's a school dance that's supervised by staff members! Jane and Elyse are tagging along! He's not gonna pull me down in the middle of the dance floor and hoist up my dress!"

They grimaced, feeling even angrier at just the thought of a boy violating Y/N, but they couldn't find much of an argument. She just wanted to go out and have fun. Who were they to stop that from happening? It was selfish. And...maybe she had grown up from that little girl that didn't give boys a second glance. Plus, she was also a Winchester. She was perfectly capable of defending herself against anyone that put their hands on her, including a stupid boy from class that wanted to take her out for the night. 

Sam was the first to speak. "She's right. It's just a dance, Dean. C'mon. She never really asks to go anywhere." 

Dean didn't answer right away. He stared at Y/N, his arms still crossed stubbornly. She was giving him her best puppy dog eyes, clutching her hands to her chest as she looked him in the eyes. He hated when she did that. That was the face she often pulled on dad when Dean and her were arguing so he'd take Y/N's side. Dean could understand finally why it always worked. It was very difficult to say no to that face. He finally looked up to his Dad, who also had his arms crossed. The two of them would be the hardest to crack, and they didn't seem to want to make a move until the other did. 

"Okay, he's still waiting outside, and I don't think he'll be there much longer. Someone say something," Y/N said, throwing her hands out in exasperation.

"Fine," John said at last, lifting a hand to rub at his temples. Dean looked up at him in surprise. Y/N elicited an excited squeal, throwing her arms around her father in a tight hug. He gingerly patted her head, not used to the physical affection. He loved his daughter to the moon and back, but they weren't necessarily a family that constantly hugged and exclaimed 'I love yous'. Dean still looked hesitant, but he couldn't stop her now that their father gave her the green light. 

While she went to hug Sammy, John opened the door back up to James, who was standing there bouncing on the tips of his toes. He froze once he saw him again, his eyes flying toward the gun that was very obvious in the streetlights. He gave him a nervous smile, holding the lily a little tighter in his fist. 

"James...I'm John Winchester, Y/N's father," John said, as though he hadn't previously slammed the door in his face. This time he held a hand out for James to shake, to which he did so eagerly. Although John seemed to be holding his hand a little too tight, making James wince. When the handshake finished, he let James step in and see Y/N separate from her hug with Sam. His mouth slightly dropped and his eyes brightened considerably. 

"Wow...you look amazing," he complimented. "I only saw a glimpse of you earlier before you..."

"Yeah, let's not talk about it," Y/N smiled, walking over to him and taking the lily and pinning it into her hair. "You look really nice, too. A little sad you didn't go commando like I wanted." Dean physically growled. "I'm kidding, Dean! Let me just get my purse, James, and we can go." She pecked his cheek and, once more, went to dig through her duffel bag. This left James with her two big brothers. Some would say they're an even bigger threat compared to John. 

"Hey, James, I'm Sam," Sam introduced himself, also thrusting out a hand for him to shake. James obliged, wishing he chose a different hand since it was still slightly sore from John's handshake. "Not to be that guy...but we do expect her home at ten. And if there's any sign that anything happened...we're proud gun owners."

"Okay," James squeaked. Dean came up behind Sam, not holding a hand out. 

"We mean it. Even if it's just a hair out of place or the tiniest hint at a hickey...I will personally find you myself." 

"Nothing will happen, I promise," James declared shakily, grateful when Y/N returned to his side with her purse slung over her shoulder. 

"They're just joking with you, don't take them so seriously. Dean can't even aim at the toilet," Y/N smirked, ignoring her brother's disgusted pleas for her to shut up. "You ready to go? Jane and Elyse are probably wondering where we are."

"Yes, yes I am," James eagerly nodded his head. "It was nice to meet all of you. I promise to have Y/N back at ten safe and sound."

"That'll give us enough time in the back of your truck," Y/N smirked, slamming the door shut behind them. 

"Y/N!" Dean shouted as a warning.

Both brothers watched through the only window their motel room offered as James' truck pulled out of the parking lot and down the road. 

"Don't you worry, boys. Nothin's gonna happen to your sister," John assured, going through the fridge and grabbing a beer. 

"How are you so sure?" Dean asked. 

"Because I slipped a knife into her purse before she left," John answered coolly, popping open the can and slipping back into the armchair.


	2. Free Dogs

**_Summary \- _ ** _Y/N sneaks a dog into the bunker without telling her brothers and she spends several days keeping it away from them until the dog smells the ribs Dean brought home._

_**Pairings** \- Dean Winchester x Sister!Reader, Sam Winchester x Sister!Reader, Slight!Castiel x Winchester!Reader_

_**Word Count** \- 3,672 words_

* * *

Who could resist such a cute face? The puppy was a Labrador mix, left alone in a box with the word 'FREE' written on the side in big black marker. He yipped excitedly when Y/N approached, her hand clasped around the plastic bag that held the take-out she was bringing back to the bunker for her brothers to enjoy. The box was cleverly placed between the restaurant and the parking lot where the Impala sat comfortably, not knowing it would be sharing its leather seats with a slobbery, eager guest. 

Y/N truthfully would've just pet him and moved on, knowing well enough how much Dean hated dogs. Not to mention the life they lived was no place for a pet other than Castiel. But how could she just leave him there? He was clearly the last of the bunch and nobody was giving him any attention. Not that he minded. He bounced up and down excitedly in the empty box, trying his best to lick Y/N's hand. 

"I can't, I can't, I can't," Y/N pleaded, jumping from foot to foot, readjusting her grip on the bag. The puppy, on his seventh hop, caught the edge of the box and sent it falling to its side with the puppy flopping over, his ear falling over his big brown eyes. That didn't hinder him in the slightest. He took the opportunity to jump back to his feet and make a dash for Y/N, jumping so his front paws laid across her lap. "Damn it! Okay, fine, you win!" 

The puppy almost seemed to understand that she gave into him, barking excitedly and running in circles. Eventually Y/N bent down and bundled him up in her arms before grabbing the food and running toward the Impala before anyone had a chance to chastise her because Dean was going to be so pissed off if he found out she picked a dog up. As for Sam...he'd most likely just tell her the cons of having a dog around with all the hunting. There was a huge possibility the dog could be hurt. But she couldn't just leave him there! That was cruel, and she knew he'd do the same. 

"Okay, just let me put my jacket over the seats so you don't get hair every-" The puppy seemed to ignore her, jumping from her arms as soon as she opened the passenger door. He quickly made himself comfortable, turning thrice in one place before sitting down. "Oh, God, Dean's gonna disown me. But that's what you want, right?" The puppy panted in response, his tail wagging obnoxiously fast. Deciding to get the drive over with, Y/N rushed to the driver's side and slipped herself inside, jamming the key into the ignition and putting her in drive and taking off back to the bunker where her brothers were waiting impatiently for the food they had asked for. 

The drive didn't take long, but Y/N spent several minutes waiting in the driver's seat. She was in the garage, where Dean had been keeping her since Dorothy had blown through. She calculated how she could sneak the puppy past the living area where Sam and Dean always were to her room and put the puppy there before coming back to give them the food. She decided to make a run for it and hope for the best. She turned to the puppy, looking at him seriously. He sniffed at her face, giving her a lick. 

"Stop, we need to focus," she demanded. "Okay, I'm going to pick you up and I'm going to run to my room and leave you there until I'm done with dinner. I'll come back once the coast is clear and give you water. I'll have to wait until the morning to get you food. How does that sound? Does that sound like a decent plan?" The dog merely stared. "Great, let's go."

Getting him and the food up the long staircase was easier said than done. The puppy was squirming, wanting to explore his new surroundings, but if he ran right to Sam and Dean, everything would be ruined. Y/N grunted, finally making it to the top without much trouble. She slyly peeked over the railing to the main floor, cursing when she saw Sam and Dean sitting at one of the long tables, Sam typing away at his laptop and Dean scrolling mindlessly through his phone. Neither had noticed their sister had returned, nor that she was holding something very much alive that smelled like rain and dirt. She hoped to God the puppy's black fur wouldn't show up on Baby's upholstery, but since when did that guy pull through? 

"Dude, where the hell is she? I'm starving!" Dean grunted, making Y/N freeze midstep on her way to the opposite staircase that led to the hall of rooms for the Men of Letters. "Try and call her."

"I'm sure she's almost here, Dean. Maybe the restaurant was packed," Sam aided, making Y/N sigh in relief. She tip-toed across the stone floor, keeping the puppy close as she descended down the second staircase and sprinted to her room, ripping it open and dumping the puppy unceremoniously on her bed. 

"Stay," she hissed, putting a hand up. "You're welcome to watch TV. Be back in a little bit... I'm going to figure out a name for you while I'm gone." 

Closing the door quietly behind her, she made her way back to her brothers, holding the bag up high for them to see once she was within their sight. 

"Why are you coming back from your room?" Sam asked while Dean dashed and grabbed the bag from her. 

"I, um...I thought I left my phone in there, so I went to check," Y/N lied through her teeth, moving to sit beside him.

"Pie!" Dean exclaimed behind her. "Good job, sis. And is Baby..."

"She's just fine in the garage, De," Y/N smiled, completely nonchalant. Neither of them had a clue there was a living and breathing puppy quite possibly destroying her room at the moment. 

And they didn't notice for about a week. 

Y/N had decided to name him Romeo as a joke, considering Crowley had a personal hell hound he affectionately nicknamed Juliet. She knew the King of Hell would get a kick out of that, but nobody could know Y/N's dark secret. Sam and Dean remained completely in the dark. The only time her cover was nearly blown was when Castiel had arrived on an impromptu visit. 

"Y/N, I couldn't help but overhear something in your room just now," he declared, walking into the library where her and her brothers sat. 

"What were you doing near my room, Cas?" Y/N hastily changed the subject. 

"I was grabbing the journal from Dean's room like he asked. He suspects we're looking for a vampire nest in Atlanta. Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked curiously, seeing the nervousness on Y/N's face. 

"What are you, hiding a boy?" Sam joked. Dean's head quickly shot up in alarm. Castiel looked rather offended at the thought. 

"No, I'm not hiding a boy when we're supposed to be going on a hunt," Y/N scoffed. "How would I even sneak a boy under your noses?"

"Well, there are many entrances here, so I assume it could be quite easy," Castiel said, shrugging his shoulders as he passed the journal to Dean. 

"I would hope my dear little sister isn't that stupid," Dean said, grabbing the journal and flipping it open. "Because Sam and I are proud gun owners." 

"It's not a boy, it's...you know what? Castiel and I will go check just to prove you wrong. C'mon, Cas," Y/N huffed, jumping to her feet and grabbing his hand. She turned around to Sam and Dean. "And I'm very good with a gun, too, so you would never get the first shot." She stuck out her tongue childishly at him. He mirrored it, also giving her the stink eye. Sam shook his head, giving a small smile as he continued to click through articles on the situation in Atlanta while Y/N pulled Castiel to her room. 

"I have a secret." she said finally, throwing caution to the wind. She understood if she played her cards right, she could get Castiel to help her keep her secret. 

"There is, in fact, a boy in your room?" Castiel asked, deflating slightly at the thought of it.

"What? No!" Y/N scoffed, pulling him toward her door. "Okay...I'm about to show you something, but you have to swear to me you won't tell Dean or Sam anything about it. Especially Dean!"

"Is it something dangerous?"

"Cas, will you just swear?"

"But I am unsure if I will want to tell on you or not. I would like to know first what it will be before I decide."

Y/N gave him a deadpanned stare, her mouth stretched into a frown. He sighed, his shoulders slumping. 

"Fine, I swear."

"Thank you. C'mon," Y/N said, grabbing his hand again and ignoring the tingles in her fingers as she carefully opened the door and pulled him inside. 

Romeo was growing fast in just the span of a week, but he still only came up to Y/N's knees. He now had on a dark red collar with a nametag she had made herself two days prior when she was supposed to procure fake IDs for herself and her brothers when they would go to Atlanta to take care of the vampire nest. It had his name on the front with her phone number on the back. He excitedly ran to her, hopping up on his hind legs in an attempt to reach her face and give her welcoming kisses. 

"It's a dog," Castiel said in surprise.

"Yes, and his name is Romeo," Y/N stated, leaning down to scoop him up in her arms. She held him up for Castiel to see, who backed up in shock as the dog attempted to litter his face with his kisses. "He doesn't bite, Cas. He's the sweetest thing in the world. Look. Romeo, give Mama kissies!" Romeo turned his head to her and eagerly licked her face, his tail wagging. 

"You are hiding a dog from your brothers? Why?"

"You know how Dean is. Remember when he came back from Purgatory and sat in Baby for the first time? He knew automatically there had been a dog inside. If he knows there is one in the bunker, I'm dead meat and he'll kick him out. And Sam's a snitch." 

"You want me to keep Romeo as a secret from your brothers?" Castiel asked, hesitantly putting his hand out for Romeo to sniff. "I think I can do that." 

"Yes! Thank you!" Y/N squealed, putting Romeo down and hugging him close. Castiel flushed a bright pink, his mouth twitching. "Okay...now I need one more favor and I promise never to ask for anything ever again."

"What's that?"

"While my brothers and I are in Atlanta...do you mind coming and checking in on him? Just switch out his food and water bowls and the potty pads? I hate to leave him alone, but if I stay, Sam and Dean will know something's up. I promise I will owe you one," Y/N bit her lip, pressing her hands together almost as though she were praying to him. 

"I suppose that is...doable. Yes, I will help keep Romeo alive until you are back," Castiel smiled.

"Thank you! Now, let's go back before my brothers come looking for us. I'll be back in a little bit, Romeo!" Y/N cooed, bending down to scratch the dog behind the ears before following Castiel out the door. 

Another week had passed and everything was going great. Castiel had successfully kept Romeo taken care of while they took out that vampire nest. Romeo had also practically claimed him as a second owner, getting excited every time Castiel poofed into her room to see her(although, Y/N was sure Castiel just wanted to see the dog). Sam and Dean were none the wiser. 

Romeo was a lively spirit. He loved to play, often taking Y/N's clothes from her dresser and running around her room with it until she caught him and gave him belly rubs before he gave it back. He was falling in love with being her dog, and Y/N was sure she would never be able to give him up even if she tried. She loved him far too much. She wished Sam and Dean could be clued in on him and not have her give him up. She knew Romeo was probably tired of being cooped up in one room. Sometimes, when her brothers went to the bar for a drink, she'd take him out to the park and give him room to run, but when Sam or Dean would text her that they're on their way home, she'd rush to coop Romeo up once more.

That was the system for a long while until Dean spontaneously decided to bring home ribs from the local barbecue place that recently opened. He was excited to sample their famous dishes, whereas Sam and Y/N were content in just eating Chinese take-out. Nothing really seemed to be off as they ate until they heard a loud whine and several scratching noises coming suspiciously from their room area. 

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, already on guard. Y/N froze. 

"U-Um...I left the TV on in my room," Y/N said, accidentally stabbing her chopsticks a little too harshly into her sesame chicken. "Yeah, I was watching...Cujo."

"I thought you hated that movie because of what happens to the dog," Sam cut in, looking down at her. "Every time Dean would put it on in the motel room you'd cry like a baby until he turned it off."

"Well...I tried to watch it all the way through just for you guys," Y/N played it off as best as she could, but they both continued to look down at her oddly. She was always such a terrible liar. Thankfully, Dean was too distracted by his food to care, taking another giant bite out of his ribs. Seeing that their eldest brother wasn't questioning her, Sam decided to shrug it off and continue poking at the rice he was currently munching on. 

Unfortunately, Romeo was stubborn today and gave another loud whine. Y/N tried to overpower it with her own cry, suddenly clutching her side. 

"Lady cramps," she grunted as her brothers stared at her. She needed to get Romeo to calm the hell down before he ruined everything. She slowly inched out of her chair. "You know what? I should go change my...pad. Cramps aren't a good sign for me. It usually means Niagara Falls." Dean and Sam grimaced in disgust. Perfect. That meant they wouldn't follow her. 

"For God's sake, sis, I'm eating!" Dean growled, gesturing to his barbecue platter. 

"Be right back," Y/N smiled, taking off to her room to quiet Romeo down with a treat. This was far too close for comfort. Her brothers would see what she's been hiding. She got to her door. Smelling her from the other side, Romeo got more rambunctious, thrusting his paws at the door, probably scratching up the paint. He whined cutely, wanting to be let out. "Romeo...please. You need to back up and let Mama inside. If Sam and Dean see you, we're both dead. C'mon, now...just let me...NO!"

As soon as the door opened, Romeo bolted past her in the direction of her brothers. Crying under her breath, she took off after him. Of course, Romeo proved to be much faster. Soon she could hear her brother let out a surprised shout. 

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL!"

Y/N grit her teeth, moving faster until she could see Dean's chair completely flipped over along with her brother, who was struggling to move as Romeo eagerly licked his face clean of all the barbecue sauce. Once he was deemed clean, he moved onto the fallen ribs, taking it into his mouth and scurrying to sit behind Y/N's legs and enjoy his treat. 

Sam was frozen in his chair, the rice halfway to his mouth, but he didn't know when to move. Dean slowly sat up, his face glistening with Romeo's slobber. They both looked to Y/N, obviously waiting for her to speak first. 

"I...can explain," she squeaked. "I...I'm dog-sitting for...for a friend. And...he's...well...I'm..."

"I'm gonna kill you," Dean growled under his breath. 

"Fair enough," Y/N replied, nodding. "But look how cute he is!" She moved so they could see Romeo going to town on the ribs. He didn't seem to notice how devastated Dean appeared now that his dinner was lost to a dog he had no idea was even in the bunker. Sam finally put his food down, looking up at Y/N with his mouth still agape. 

"How long has he been here?"

"A few weeks..."

"A few weeks. You've kept that beast in the bunker for a few weeks and now he's eating my supper." Dean grunts, finally getting to his feet. "What the hell were you thinking, Y/N?"

"I was thinking I was saving a poor dog from being all alone? Look, he was the last dog in the box. It was dark, and I was scared he would be left to starve or he'd jump and run into traffic! If anything, I was doing him a favor! And one thing led to another and I just fell in love with him. He's really, really good. He's been getting better at potty training and he even knows a trick! Look, here...Romeo! Sit!"

Romeo quickly dropped the ribs and dropped down into a sitting position, looking up at Y/N expectantly. 

"That's so cool," Sam grinned, but he quickly dropped it as soon as Dean whipped around. "But seriously, seriously irresponsible, Y/N. You know you can't keep a dog."

"But he's been here for a while now and you guys didn't even know! I've been taking very good care of him! Plus...he never even has to leave the bunker. He can stay here a-and Cas can check up on him! Cas likes to do that, he loves Romeo."

"No, there's no way. He is a menace to us all. Look at him!" Dean jabbed a finger to Romeo, who wagged his tail in response, his tongue hanging happily from his mouth. Y/N caught Sam smiling affectionately at him.

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

"But if you just-"

"I said no!"

Y/N slumped, defeated. Dean had his arms crossed, and his face pulled into his 'stern' expression. She knew that meant his decision was final. But she just couldn't bring herself to look at Romeo and know he was going to go to a different place. She loved him far too much. She bit her lip, turning to Romeo, who looked up at her, his wide grin still very much wide. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he had ribs and he was happy. He stood from his spot and trotted toward Y/N, butting his head against her leg in an attempt to get her to pet him. 

"Dean, just let her keep the dog," Sam said, getting to his feet. 

Dean scoffed, whipping around toward him. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Look at them!"

Y/N was kneeled down beside Romeo, pulling his head toward her so she could rub him behind the ears. He leaned into her touch, his tail wagging even harder if it were possible. 

"She's had the dog for several weeks. To dump him now would just be cruel," Sam declared, moving around his brother to approach his sister and her pooch. He held out a hand for Romeo to sniff before giving in and scratching him lovingly behind the ears. "I think you're just mad because he took your ribs."

"Wha-that's beside the-" Dean sputtered indignantly before he quickly found himself. "Look, I don't wanna be the bad guy, but this place ain't built for a dog. Our lives aren't built for a dog. We're gone all the time, and if a demon happens to waltz in here and takes the dog out...I don't wanna have to watch the both of you break down over it. I'm sorry, no. We just have to find another home for him."

"But we can train him to run and hide if a stranger ever comes in! And Castiel loves him, he can watch him!" Y/N begged, getting to her feet. Sam remained knelt down, continuing to pet Romeo as he looked up at Dean with his own version of puppy-dog eyes. "Dean, please? I'll never ask for anything! He'll be my responsibility. He's a good dog, I promise!"

Dean shook his head. "Why do you have to make me out to be the bad guy?"

"You're doing that all on your own! Dean, I've never wanted anything more than this. Look at Sam! He's already attached!" Y/N gestured to her other brother. 

"I am attached, Dean. To separate us would be sinful," Sam jokingly said. "C'mon, Dean, just give in! Who knows? You might end up liking him, too!"

Dean looked from his brother to his sister, his face as stubborn as ever. But Y/N and Sam were both begging him while Romeo threw himself onto his back so Sam could rub his stomach. He sighed, bringing a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. 

"That dog stays out of my room and off the furniture. If I ever happen to walk onto his...droppings, I will personally go and dump him on Crowley's doorstep. Alright?"

Y/N squealed excitedly, clapping her hands before she threw her arms around her brother. Sam grinned, pulling Romeo close. He loved dogs as much as his sister, so he was excited, too. As for Dean, he gave a soft smile and patted Y/N's head. 

"Alright, squirt, but now you gotta drive into town and get me more of that barbecue since Fido took the rest."


End file.
